Dinosaur King episode 49
Dinosaur War! is the 49th episode of Dinosaur King, the finale of Series 1. Summary Cornered by the Black T-Rex, the D-Team and Alpha Gang try to reach Seth's copied Stones in the control room a back way. They duck under a Fire Scorcher blast, but the wind pulls Max down a hole in the floor, Jonathan jumping down and catching him safely, landing them closest to the time machine room. The others strategize to use a giant Fusion Move to beat Black T-Rex, but that would require luring it into the loading dock to take it outside and get enough room to battle; everyone volunteers Dr. Z to do the luring. Jonathan and Chomp fight through a crowd of Super Alpha Droids as Black T-Rex enters the loading dock, Helga racing across the room to reach the elevator controls and bring them all to the top surface of the ship. They summon a small army of dinosaurs, both main and acquired wild dinos, but Rex calls Max to send reinforcements, and Jonathan heads to join them with the Secret Dinosaur cards. Chomp bashes into the control room, but an Alpha Controller traps them in an electric cage. Using a full set of copied Stones around the Center Stone, Seth triggers the time machine. Black T-Rex starts making short work of the "army" facing it, Jonathan jumping in to protect Rex from a stray Fire Scorcher blast, handing over the cards and collapsing. Seth reveals his plan: to bring his "evolved" dinosaurs like Black T-Rex back to the past to survive the meteor impact and see what a world still ruled by dinosaurs today would look like. However, the time machine begins to malfunction, a prehistoric forest full of dinosaurs beginning to superimpose itself over the city below and all over the world. With the Secret Dinosaurs now on their side, Pachycephalosaurus promptly tosses off Dr. Z's attempt to ride it; Dr. Taylor catches his Alpha Scanner and Reese's plane flies by to catch Dr. Z himself. The teams all use their Super Moves at once, combining their attacks into a 14-dino Super Fusion Move that breaks through a blast from Fire Scorcher and hits its mark…but isn't enough! As Seth tries to discern the problem with the time machine, Max tries summoning Chomp outside the cage, but gets shocked and drops his Dino Holder; he tosses the card anyway, but Chomp is summoned into his pet-sized form instead. After another Super Fusion Move hit, Black T-Rex is exhausting but not out yet, the time machine malfunctioning even more; Chomp also bites onto Seth's wrist. A third and final hit finally blasts the Black T-Rex apart, breaking it into shadowy strands instead of a card; around the world, the prehistoric world fades out, normality restored. The cage vanishes, but a vortex opens in front of the Stones and sucks Seth inside, Max grabbing onto Chomp still biting Seth's wrist. Seth tries pulling Chomp in with him, but everyone else arrives to hold onto Max; Chomp lets go of Seth, and he flies back into the vortex before it disappears. However, the copied Stones blast apart, and everyone returns the real Stones to their proper places to avert a system meltdown. As everyone takes a breath, however, a display screen reveals two capsules: they contain Rex's parents. When Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia exit, they recognize Rex's dinosaur tooth necklace and embrace him. The D-Team help the Ancients pack the dinosaur cards back into Card Capsules, Rex explaining that they have to leave soon as the timeship, the Backlander, has already been here too long, attributing its malfunction to Seth's copied Stones. Meanwhile, Dr. Z and the Alpha Trio have been "sent to their room" with the door boarded shut, Helga tossing in an "old lady" comment when they complain. As the Backlander prepares to leave, Max and Zoe say goodbye to Rex, knowing they'll see each other again somehow, but are told their dinos have to go, too, having been turned to cards to preserve the species. Rex tells them to tell Dr. Owen about this as they teleport down to Max's house, Mrs. Taylor somewhat confused at all this, as the Backlander sends an energy wave that repairs all damage to the landscape and buildings caused by the dinosaurs throughout the season. Wishing goodbye to Rex, Rod, Laura, Ace, Paris, and especially Chomp, Max watches the Backlander disappear into time. But seconds later, a new light shines from the sky… Battles D-Team & Alpha Gang Dinosaur Army vs. Black T-Rex Facing the Black T-Rex on top of the timeship, Rex (Wind), Zoe (Grass), Rod (Water), Laura (Earth), and Dr. Z (Fire) summon the combined forces of Ace, Paris, Spiny, Tank, Terry, Euoplocephalus, Ceratosaurus, Megaraptor, Daspletosaurus, Ampelosaurus, Maiasaura, Saurophaganax, and Fukuisaurus. Black T-Rex swings its tail, the wind alone blowing Terry back. Maiasaura leaps at it, but is kicked away and defeated. Megaraptor and Ceratosaurus are likewise defeated together with a kick. Daspletosaurus uses Fire Bomb, but the attack stops at Black T-Rex's skin and it knocks Daspletosaurus away and tosses a Fire Scorcher that Paris barely dodges, Jonathan blocking it to protect Rex. He brings Pachycephalosaurus, Deinonychus, Megalosaurus, and Therizinosaurus into the fight, Dr. Z climbing up onto Pachycephalosaurus but quickly getting tossed off, his Alpha Scanner falling to Dr. Taylor to now control the Fire Dinosaurs. In the intervening time, Euoplocephalus has vanished and Allosaurus and Stegosaurus have appeared in the battle, and their summoners launch a full-out attack on the Black T-Rex with each dinosaur's signature Super Move, combining Cyclone, Nature's Blessing, Mayfly, Emerald Garden, Shockwave, Earthquake, Aqua Vortex, Laser Ray, Spike Arrows, Magma Blaster, Gyro Claw, Zero G Throw, Spinning Attack, and Volcano Burst into a massive Super Fusion Move energy beam! It breaks through the Fire Scorcher sent to block it, hitting Black T-Rex, but isn't enough to beat it. After a second Super Fusion Move hit, Black T-Rex is visibly tiring out and steaming. A third and final blast defeats the Black T-Rex, breaking it apart into purple strands and dust that float away. D-Team & Alpha Gang Dinosaur Army wins Quotes (the group is looking down the hole Max and Jonathan went down, Black T-Rex in the distance) -Dr. Taylor: "My opinion is that the impact from a five-story jump would cause severe injuries." -Rex: "Then we'll have to battle." -Dr. Z: "Well my opinion is that the impact from a five-story dinosaur would cause even more severe injuries!" (after the excitement has ended) -Rex: "Where'd Seth go?" -Max: "He got sucked into a vortex." -Dr. Taylor: "Just remember, kids, that's what happens to people like that." (Dr. Z and the Alpha Trio are locked in their room) -Dr. Z: "You can't send me to my room like some kind of—" (voice gets blended in with the others' babbling) -Ursula: "Come on you three! You can do better than that! Get this door open! Come on! I really have to get out of here!" -Zander: "Come on, Helga! Can't you see she's claustrophobic?!" -Ed: "I'm scared of Santa too!" (Helga pulls the door open) -Helga: "I have heard enough of your racket! Yours too, old lady." (slams door shut) (Ed, Zander, and Dr. Z look at Ursula in fright) -Ursula: "Did you hear Helga say what I just heard her say? I AM NOT AN OLD LADY!!!" (others cry as Ursula's rage at Helga and the door falls on them for being in the way) Trivia *When defeated, Maiasaura returns to its initial card without its baby present, despite being its second state in every card tally screen. *Despite Rex saying they're "using every dinosaur we have", the group only summoned a fraction of the total dinosaurs from the season, including several large and powerful dinosaurs that could have been helpful. Though it may have meant that they left many of the cards at the D-Lab instead of carrying them at all times, Rex and Zoe were shown pulling out far more dinosaur cards of each Element than were summoned. **Rex had 4 Fires and 5 Winds, and Zoe had 2-3 Waters (depending on the shot), 3 Earths, and 4 Grasses, all in addition to the main dinosaurs. Used in the fight were merely 2 Fires, 3 Winds, 1 Water, 2 Earths, and 2 Grasses, for a total 10 of 19 cards seen, out of 24 non-main overall from those five Elements. *Max's Dino Holder is shown to contain two Normal/non-Element Dinosaur Cards, which never existed outside of Velociraptor pre-alteration, and were likely an animation mistake. *This is the first time the timeship is named, and one of the only times it's called the "Backlander" instead of just the "Backland". *Though Rex assumes the copied Stones to be the reason the time machine malfunctioned, Seth had concluded during the incident that there was nothing wrong with the Stones. Perhaps one of them was simply mistaken, or perhaps Seth only checked if the Stones themselves were working, not whether the system was working with them properly. Alternately, it may have been imprecise dubbing on one or more of the lines. *This is the first episode since tally screens were introduced in episode 20 not to have one, nor will any later episode. *When Therizinosaurus is summoned, one can hear its roar from the arcade game. Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime